New Year's Paranoia
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: New Year's Eve is always a party night. With Demyx making drinks like there's no tomorrow, a party might not be the best thing for the Organization. After all, who knows how much chaos will ensue? Rated T for some language and multiple drug references.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This idea came to me last night when I was trying to fall asleep. And of course I couldn't write it down then, so here it is! This is kinda like how I write Organization XIII: TSTNW and a lot of people seem to like that. anyway, let the deadly tale begin!**

"Roxas! Wake up, Roxas!"

Roxas was awoken rather rudely when Axel jumped on his bed and attempted to shake the younger Nobody awake. Why in the world did Axel have to wake him up so roughly?

"What, Axel?" Roxas grumbled, clearly furious by the fact that he was awake.

"Roxie, do you know what today is?" Axel crawled under the covers.

"Um…Wednesday?" Roxas phrased his response like a question.

"More than Wednesday." Axel grinned, his peridot eyes filled with excitement.

"The day when Xaldin goes on his yearly week-long mission in the Space Paranoids?" Roxas asked.

"Nope." Axel was still grinning.

"The day when Luxord finally wins a game of poker?" Roxas asked.

"It's New Year's Eve, Roxas!" Axel exclaimed.

"Shoot me now…" Roxas groaned and retreated back under the covers.

"Come on, blue eyes!" Axel pulled the covers off Roxas. "It'll be fun!"

"Axel, what time is it?" Roxas wanted to know.

"Almost six in the morning." Axel said.

"You got me up at almost six in the fucking morning?" It was a rare day when Roxas dropped the f-bomb, so Axel knew that the Key of Destiny was pissed.

"Hey, Xemnas told me to go wake everyone up. You're the last person." Axel shrugged. "So you'd better be happy that I'm letting you sleep in."

"Get the fuck out of my fucking room, Axel." Roxas' voice was nothing short of serious.

"Okay, okay." Axel disentangled himself from the blanket and hopped out of bed. "But you need to wake up."

* * *

When one hears music in the Castle That Never Was, it usually meant one of two Nobodies was listening to it: Axel or Demyx. If it was Axel, the music would be something like the love child of Dir en Grey and Bullet for my Valentine. If it was Demyx, the music would be something like the Goo-Goo Dolls had mated with Fiona Apple or Cher.

This time, it happened to be Demyx, even though the music sounded like the love child of Dir en Grey and Bullet for my Valentine.

The music today happened to be _Wish I Had An Angel_ from the album _Once _from Nightwish, a Finnish band that I listen to frequently.

Now it's common knowledge that Demyx can't sing. His rendition of _The Howling_ had shattered the windows in the Studio That Never Existed, much like his rendition of _Pinball Wizard _did to the windows in the bathroom. Why he still sings is unknown.

While he was singing, the Melodious Nocturne was setting up the Kitchen That Never Was for the insane bash that was to occur later that night after midnight. Marluxia had ordered him to mix several thousand strawberry and apple martinis for the occasion, since it was (and still is) a well-known fact that Luxord drinks himself silly at occasions such as these.

I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel your Virgin Mary undone. I'm in love with my lust. Burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight…

Demyx sang happily with the vocalists, even though he sounded nothing like Tarja and/or Marco. Really, Demyx sounded more like the cat that's just had its tail stepped on. It was a pitiful thing to hear.

"Demyx, can't you sing like a normal Nobody?"

Xigbar walked into the Kitchen That Never Was, his arrow-gun in one hand and several crimson arrow-bullets in his other.

"No can do, Xiggy." Demyx shook his head, turning up the stereo that rested a few feet away from the ivory fridge.

"Well, Larxene's going to start complaining before too long." Xigbar said. "Are you almost ready?"

"Ready for the first round." Demyx gestured to the colourful martinis that rested by many bottles of Smirnoff and Heineken amongst red wine and champagne.

It appears that the Nobodies of the Castle That Never Was liked to party. Luxord's a bit of a given, huh?

"So, I'll start the rounds, as usual." Xigbar grabbed an apple martini and drained the glass in a matter of moments before setting it back down on the counter. "Hmm…you might want to get some Jack Daniel's here too, Demy."

"No problem!" Demyx grinned.

"Hey, is the Superior here?" Xigbar asked. "I need to ask him something about the party tonight."

"He's at Castle Oblivion." Demyx said as _Wish I Had An Angel_ faded into _Nemo_. "He should be back in about an hour."

"Okay then." Xigbar said. "Well, I need to make sure Marly isn't doing anything with those Snapping Dragons."

"Have fun with that." Demyx said as Xigbar walked off to the Conservatory to stop Marluxia from creating chaos and mayhem.

* * *

It was a rare day indeed when Vexen was allowed to experiment. Of course this wasn't the day, but no one else needed to know that, right?

The Chilly Academic was in the frigid Lab That Never Was That Resembled The Ross Ice Shelf And Parts Of Russia working on an experiment that would allow ice to remain solid. That would be handy, huh? And this experiment had to be conducted soon because the party was less than twenty-four hours away.

"This is so annoying." Vexen scowled as he successfully turned the ice cube magenta. This of course wasn't what he was aiming for, but at least he knew how to make the ice cubes colourful.

After waiting for a few minutes, the Chilly Academic decided to put on _Shenanigans_ from Green Day and set the track to _Desensitized_. The cd was listened to so rarely that the entire thing was covered in a layer of dust that would make Xaldin faint.

Vexen, annoyed by the punk sound that had filled the Lab, ripped the cd out of the player and threw it at the wall. Going through the cd rack, the Chilly Academic found that he didn't have a lot of music that wasn't punk. Vexen internally cursed Axel, since it had been the Flurry of Dancing Flames who had provided Vexen with the plethora of cds that lay before him.

Deciding that music might not be the best thing at the moment, Vexen decided that now would be an opportune moment to use that new 32-inch plasma on the wall. Of course finding the remote for said 32-inch plasma was going to be complicated.

After an hour-long search that ultimately resulted in the remote being discovered underneath a bottle of chloroform, Vexen now had the ability of surfing all 653 channels. So of _course_ he decided on the cooking channel.

While he was watching Rachel Ray make tuna casserole, Vexen was having a hard time solidifying his ice cubes. Deciding that maybe the cooking channel wasn't the best idea, Vexen changed to some movie channel that was showing _Brokeback Mountain_. I swear, I had no idea that Heath Ledger was in that until a few days ago. Anyway, Vexen really didn't really have a problem with gay cowboys so he found himself watching the movie while attempting to conduct his experiment.

"Vexen!"

The door opened and Axel stomped into the room, which was a very brave move on his part since the Flurry of Dancing Flames couldn't be in a room lower than seventy degrees because he'd go into a coma.

"What, Axel?" Vexen demanded.

"Why in hell are you watching _Brokeback Mountain _without me?" Axel asked incredulously.

"I didn't know you liked _Brokeback Mountain_." Vexen said simply.

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favourites!" Axel said. "That aside, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to make it so that ice won't melt." Vexen said. "For the party tonight."

"There's not much of a chance of that happening, Vexy." Axel said, his peridot eyes fixed on the plasma screen.

"That doesn't mean that I can't try." Vexen snapped angrily. "Is there any point to you being here?"

"Actually, Xemnas wanted me to see what you were doing and I can see that it is completely pointless." Axel said.

"It is not pointless!" Vexen and Axel always fought when they communicated. It didn't matter if it was verbally, through other Nobodies that were usually Marluxia and Roxas, or through e-mail.

"And Xemnas wanted me to tell you that he wants you to decorate the Room Where Nothing Gathers with Marluxia." Axel said.

"That son of a-" Vexen started.

"Hey, I'm just passing the orders." Axel held his hand in the air. "No need to bitch at me."

"Fine, fine." Vexen snapped. "Just get out of my lab so I can work in peace."

And with that, Axel made his grand exodus, leaving Vexen to deal with his anger and frustration.

* * *

Larxene was having one hell of a time putting up the Christmas lights.

Now one might find it strange to be putting up _Christmas _lights for _New Year's Eve_, but is anything in the Organization ever normal? And these weren't ordinary holiday lights. Not at all, my friend. _These_ holiday lights were various bottles of beer strung up on wire with lights inside them. These are plastic bottles, of course. Like…you know how some people have Chinese lanterns on Christmas lights? This is kind of like that.

That aside, Larxene left the Kitchen That Never Was and set off for the Room Where Nothing Gathers so she could string up the next set of lights. When she got there, she thought that she was in the wrong room.

Marluxia had apparently been at work for at least a few hours. The Graceful Assassin had strung up his own holiday lights and wrapped them around all thirteen ivory chairs. Colourful Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling and the flashing strobe lights contrasted oddly with the overall black lights in the room.

"What in _hell_ have you been doing, Marluxia?" Larxene demanded.

"Working." Marluxia said simply.

"And what are we listening to?" Larxene jerked her head toward a large stereo that was playing some kind of techno whatnot.

"Cascada." Marluxia said.

"You really are gay, aren't you?" Larxene hung a set of lights on the wall.

"That's an overly used stereotype, you know." Marluxia snapped.

"What, that gay guys listen to Cascada?" Larxene raised an eyebrow. "That's not a stereotype, Marluxia. It's a fact."

"Axel's gay and he doesn't listen to Cascada." Marluxia pointed out, deciding between a purple and a green Chinese lantern.

"So is Roxas and he listens to it." Larxene retorted.

"Vexen doesn't." Marluxia stated.

"Vexen's always been on the odd side." Larxene said.

"Leave my boyfriend out of this." Marluxia glared at the Savage Nymph.

"Oh, so should I tell him that you were banging Xigbar in the Studio the other day?" Larxene loved blackmailing people.

"Th-that has nothing to do with this." Marluxia was clearly taken aback by Larxene's tactic.

"Okay, then." Larxene pulled a random cd out of her cloak and strode over to the stereo.

"What is it?" Marluxia wanted to know.

"Akon." Larxene said.

"Oh hell no, Larxene." Marluxia dashed over to her. "Don't you _dare_ play that."

"Or what? You'll make me listen to Cascada?" Larxene was using her taunting voice. "Face it, honey. You know I could do _so_ much worse to you."

"You don't know the full extend of my power, Larxene." Marluxia said through gritted teeth.

"Knock it off, you two."

Luxord entered the room carrying about twenty cases of Miller Lite in his arms. What a surprise that he hadn't consumed all of them already…

"Hey, did someone give Saix his psych meds yet?" For one reason or another, seeing Luxord with alcohol made Marluxia think of the Luna Diviner, which made him think of how heavily medicated he was.

"For his what?" Larxene asked.

"His PTSD." Marluxia said.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Luxord raised an eyebrow. "What in bloody hell could he have experienced that was so traumatic?"

"It was either watching _Downfall_ or watching Axel pole dance to _Head Like A Hole_." Marluxia said.

"_Downfall_? As in the Hitler movie?" Larxene smirked. "Dude, I've seen much worse."

"I'm sure you have. In the meantime, we need to wrap this up." Luxord said. "Demyx has made about seventy thousand martinis and it would be a shame to waste them."

"You won't waste them, I'm sure." Marluxia said.

"Well, Lexaeus says there's about twenty-nine crates of red wine in the Kitchen that need to be brought up." Luxord said, making his exit.

Larxene faced Marluxia as she asked, "Just how drunk do we get?"

"I don't even want to know." Marluxia shook his head.

* * *

The party started around seven that night with Axel and Roxas' colourful light show that looked magnificent when Demyx's water clones were added to the mix. The Room Where Nothing Gathers was filled with music like My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Crazy Frog, Darude and Papa Roach. Just normal party music.

"Zexion, don't climb on that stereo!"

And of course there was the occasional Nobody who felt that it was their God-given duty to cause as much chaos as they possibly could. This time, however, it was Zexion, who didn't like to take part in holiday festivities whatsoever.

"But itsh fun, Shuperior." Zexion slurred.

"You've had too many martinis, Zexion." At each party, one Nobody was forced to remain sober in case something was to happen. This time it happened to be Axel, much to his annoyance. "And I'm not the Superior."

"It wash a Shirley Temple." Zexion yelled over Vexen's horrid rendition of _Climb Every Mountain _from _The Sound of Music_.

"Stop drinking, Zexion." Axel said. "And someone shoot Vexen, ay?"

At that moment, someone that was probably Larxene had taken a shoe and flung it at Vexen's head, causing the Chilly Academic to fall off the crate of apples he had been standing on.

"Let's go, Axel." Roxas had found Axel and was clearly ready to leave.

"You don't sound drunk in the least." Axel commented.

"I'm straight edge, remember?" Roxas glared.

"Okay, come on." Axel took Roxas' hand and lead XIII out of the room, figuring that no one would miss them anyway.

"So what are we doing now?" Roxas asked.

"Something fun." Axel grinned before kissing Roxas.

"You taste like cinnamon." Roxas smiled in response.

"I don't know why you keep saying that." Axel pressed Roxas against the wall. "You know I hate cinnamon."

"And you know that you taste like it." Roxas said.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Axel grinned.

Even though he hated New Year's Eve, Roxas had to admit that he loved the moments before the New Year was rung in. This year, he was kissing Axel a few metres away from where the avid party was taking place. And as the other eleven Nobodies counted down while he was kissing Axel, Roxas had to say that he didn't mind this moment in the least.

**I hope the ending wasn't too bad. I really had a blast writing this. I'll write oneshots for anyone who wants anything done. I'll do just about anything short of Mpreg. I can't work Mpreg at all. anyway, just PM me and tell me what you'd like written and I'll see what I can do. reviews equal love! thanks for reading!**


End file.
